Child of Earth and Magic
by adventurelikeindyjones
Summary: Avila Odinsdottir is every bit as mischievous as her beloved brother Loki, but there is also something different about her. Odin knows the child possesses raw power that he cannot control, but no one else is aware of it. And is Asgardian blood all that flows through her veins? Or is the man of iron more closely related than Avi could imagine? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Marvel free-for-all. It is not really set in any timeline of the MCU but is based on the MCU characters and not the comic ones. I've used basic storylines from the movies but it's pretty AU. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Also, FYI, this chapter has a short bit of abuse of a minor near the beginning. Not very long but be wary if that bothers you.**

**...**

Avi closed her eyes and focused hard. She could sense the magic beginning to work, but she wasn't fully allowing her brain to wrap around the spell. Sighing, Avi opened her eyes and immediately jumped, shocked at her surroundings. She was in a vast room if you could even call it a room. Perhaps dungeon or cave was a better word for it. It was very dark and Avi was tragically aware of the thousands of dead bodies surrounding her. Each lay on a separate slab of stone, fully dressed in ancient Asgardian armor. Inside, though, was just a skeleton of a warrior. The dead bodies were certainly enough to capture anyone's attention, but what had her in awe was the enormous wolf lying still in the middle of the room.

It was about the size of a house and covered in dust. Avi could tell it was as dead as the warriors around her, but for some reason, it had not decomposed into a skeleton. Whereas such an animal would have scared any average person, it merely intrigued Avi very much and she stepped closer, wishing she knew the wolf's story. She stopped when she remembered how she had gotten here.

"The spell worked," she said out loud. "I barely felt the magic."

She had not, of course, intended to bring herself to this strange tomb, but she realized it must be at the very center of Asgard's core. The spell she had been attempting was one that would allow her mind's eye to see under the surface of the earth. She had tried it once on Midgard and knew this was not at all what it would feel like if it had worked correctly. The words of the magician that had taught her the spell flashed through her mind, "If you don't focus, it will actually transport your entire body underground, and then you've got a problem."

Avi chuckled, "Well, I'm certainly lucky Asgard has a secret tomb in its depths. Otherwise, I would be quite trapped at the moment."

Her thoughts turned again to the enormous wolf, and she ran over, fear absolved and curiosity maddened. She stepped right up to its gigantic shaggy head and studied its face. It was impossible to tell if it had been a friendly wolf or not in its current state, but Avi wanted to believe it had been an excellent warrior that served her father back when he had been conquering the Nine Realms.

"I know how to find out," she whispered to herself. Closing her eyes, she used the spell to take herself back outside and was quite relieved when it worked. She was currently on a hillside above the palace, but it didn't take her very long to run down and hurry to the back quarters where the armory and soldiers were. She often visited while her father watched his troops, so the guards merely waved hello as she ran by. Getting into the treasure chamber was a little harder, but a few quick spells that Loki had taught her cost only a few moments and then she was past the guards.

The Eternal Flame.

Avi wasn't sure if it would burn her or not, so she had brought a torch with which to carry it. Once she had lit the stick, Avi stepped back and took a deep breath. She had decided to try the spell again from the treasure chamber to see if it would work. Avi wasn't sure how to do Loki's parlor tricks to get past the guards while carrying the flame, so it was this or nothing. She closed her eyes and whispered the words. When she opened them, she was face to face with the wolf again.

"Ha-ha!" she cried triumphantly. "The god of stars and magic lives up to her title!"

Avi again found herself in a situation where she wasn't entirely sure what to do with the flame, so she leaned the torch up against the wolf's front paw.

That was all it took.

The gigantic eyes opened wide, and the wolf rose to its feet, shaking thousands of years of dust off of its back.

Avi stumbled back, in shock and amazement that her plan had worked, and a little part of her starting to wonder what she was supposed to do now. She hadn't entirely thought this through, and most of her had been reasonably sure it wasn't going to work. Now that it had, she was at a loss of what to do next.

"Hello, wolf!" she said, trying a friendly greeting. "What's your name, boy?"

The wolf looked down at her, and Avi immediately saw what kind of animal it was. Not at all a friendly one.

"Nice, boy!" she said, taking a shaky step backward and holding her hand out. "I…I woke you up. I'm your friend!"

The wolf threw its giant head back and let out an ear-piercing howl that ran Avi's blood cold. Then the chase was on, the wolf bounded after the girl, who let out a scream and began running. The wolf pounced and Avi slid aside from its jaws but found herself trapped in a corner. She reached up and braced her hands on the upper part of the animal's jaw, and jammed her boots into the lower half, holding its giant mouth open with her height. The brute's jaw strength was immense, though, and the goddess that she was Avi was struggling to keep it open. As her strength faltered, Avi let out a cry of defeat and closed her eyes, sure the wolf was going to snap her in two.

It was then that the animal dropped to the ground, rolling lazily onto its side, causing Avi to land on her back with an oomph. She scrambled to her feet and stared at the wolf, wondering what had caused that to happen. Avi wasn't entirely sure how the Eternal Flame worked. Perhaps she had needed more of it to give the wolf complete life?

"Avila."

The voice was cold and threatening and held more power than any tone Avi had ever heard before.

Odin.

Avi spun to face her father, who was standing a few feet away, his staff still aimed at the wolf. "The beast is dead," he said. "As it has been and always should be. It will not hurt you now."

Avi couldn't speak. She had no idea what to say. It seemed explanation was unnecessary for the next instant found her body forced against the wall behind her as Odin held her by the breastplate armor she wore, her feet several inches off the ground.

"Papa!" she cried. "Please, sir!"

"Silence!" rumbled Odin. "You have used dark magic today, girl! And you have stolen something that belongs to me. How dare you use the Eternal Flame to resurrect that beast! You will surely learn what pain is today, my child." With that, Odin flung his cape over both of them and when Avi stood up again, she was standing in her father's chambers. The All-Father ordered all servants from the room, and the several standing about hurriedly obeyed his orders. Odin shut and locked the door and left the two of them alone in the room. "You leave me no choice," he hissed, taking Avi by the neck and leading her to a sofa bed nearby. Stopping just long enough to wave aside all her armor magically, Odin forced her down over the back of the seat, leaving her turned upside down and the toes of her boots just touching the floor.

Avi was wearing just a pair of trousers and a shirt, so there was little between her and the thick strap of leather Odin was now holding. The All-Father wasted no time and bringing it down sharply on the girl.

"Papa!" shrieked Avi, grasping the edge of the sofa tightly and trying not to move.

Odin said nothing but continued wielding the strap over and over, meeting his mark perfectly every time. Avi's shrieks and pleas turned to sobs as Odin cruelly beat the child.

Just when Avi was sure she could take no more, the door opened with a bang, and Loki entered the room in a rush.

"Stop!" he cried out, crossing the room. He caught Odin's arm in one hand, the strap in his other. "Father." His eyes pierced into Odin's, and the pleading the All-Father saw in his son's green gaze caused his heart to jump.

"You stop me unjustly, Loki," he growled. "But, I suppose I will show mercy for my children's sake."

Loki tore the strap from his father's hand and threw it across the room before gathering his distraught sister into his arms and holding her. They were promptly joined by Frigga, who cried out when she saw her sobbing daughter.

"Odin, what is this?" she demanded, hurrying to her children and placing a hand on Avi's back as Loki held the girl close.

"This?" seethed Odin. "This is a child fraught with disobedience who needs to learn her place."

"What has she done?" snapped Loki, holding his beloved sister tight against his chest and glaring at his father.

"She has performed dark magic," said Odin, his face grave and his body pulled to full height. "She has stolen from the Eternal Flame and used it for evil."

Avi's heart tore as she heard her father use such harsh words against her. She had surely not meant to be as terrible as he said she had been, but Avi knew her father was much wiser than she was and probably knew what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" asked Frigga, standing beside Loki, one hand on her son's shoulder and the other on her daughter's head, comforting the sobbing girl.

"Loki, you will leave us," instructed Odin, ignoring Frigga's question.

"Father, I…" Loki started to refute, but Odin lifted his hand.

"I gave an instruction, boy, it will be obeyed!" he thundered. "Leave."

"You treat me as a child," spat Loki, allowing his sister to fall into her mother's arms. "I am a man, sir! I have fought battles. I have lead armies!"

"You have warred against all that is good and shown trickery and deceit in your actions," said Odin. "There is no maturity in your character."

"No maturity!" cried Loki. "This from the man who has just now beaten his little girl!"

"Leave!" roared Odin, and with a movement of his hand, Loki was thrown across the room and into the door, the suddenness of his father's magic catching him off guard. Loki scrambled to his feet and gave Odin such a look that meant trouble would come soon, and then stormed off, slamming the massive door behind him.

Odin turned to Frigga and sighed deeply, "Frigga, I have not finished with the child. You will leave us."

"Leave you!" said Frigga, Avi huddled close in her arms. She shot a glare at her husband, "you were beating this child just moments ago. You will tell me what she has done."

"He thinks I'll become like her," said Avi softly in her mother's breast, but loud enough for both parents to hear it.

"Become like her?" asked Frigga. "What do you mean, darling."

"Hela," said Avi.

Odin and Frigga froze. Neither one spoke for a moment, both of them with eyes locked on Avi. Frigga lifted her gaze to her husband, questions and accusations racing through her eyes. Odin met her stare and shook his head, denying knowledge of how Avi knew about the couple's oldest daughter.

"Hela," said Odin, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, Hela," repeated Avi.

"How do you know about her?" asked Odin.

"I know," said Avi. "Does it matter how?"

Odin's initial shock wore off, and he crossed the room, grabbing his daughter out of her mother's arms, "You will answer me this instant, Avila! Who told you of Hela? Where did you learn of this black magic? Was it your brother? Loki?"

"No, sir!" said Avi, slightly caught off guard by his sudden wrath, but refusing to lose her composure. "Loki has taught me only harmless magic."

"Odin, please," insisted Frigga, placing a hand on her husband's arm and another on her daughter's back. "You mustn't be so harsh!"

"My child, you have the next few moments to give me the whole story, and if you refuse, I will certainly punish you very seriously," said Odin, his piercing gaze staring into his daughter's dark brown eyes.

The three of them fell silent. Frigga was partly horrified at her husband's wrath and slightly shocked at her daughter's revelation to knowing of Hela. The memory of her eldest child stirred many emotions in Frigga's heart, but she tried to force them down in light of the current situation with her youngest.

"Fine," said Avi, returning her father's cold stare. "I'll tell you. I learned about her on Midgard. Loki showed me one of the other portals and I went down a few weeks ago. There I met the doctor Stephen Strange and he taught me much magic. He possesses one of the Infinity Stones and his power is unmatched in our kingdom, next to you, sir. He told me about my sister and all the evil she has done."

Odin released Avi and turned away, standing with his back to his wife and child. Frigga put her arm around Avi and sighed. "Darling," said the queen, "why didn't you tell us that you knew."

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" shot back Avi, immediately regretting her sharp tone against her mother.

"For your good and the good of your brothers," said Frigga, turning and taking Avi's shoulders in her hands. "Believe me, love; we had your best interests at heart, not knowing of Hela."

"You went to Midgard through a separate portal," said Odin, his back still to them.

Frigga and Avi turned to look at him and Avi nodded, "Yes, sir."

"After the battle of New York, did I not expressly forbid you to ever travel through a portal other than Heimdall's ever again?" asked Odin.

Avi breathed in deeply but nodded, "Yes, …sir."

"And while on Midgard, you learned magic and then used it to rouse the fiercest beast Asgard has ever possessed?" continued Odin.

"Odin…" said Frigga, but her husband cut her off by spinning around and advancing on them quickly.

"No," he said, taking Avi in his hands and pulling her from her mother. "I cannot allow this disobedience and use of power to be unpunished."

"Papa, please!" cried Avi, wrestling in his grip. "I won't do it again! Please, you've already whipped me!"

"Odin!" cried Frigga in a very matter of fact and powerful tone. "Stop it at once!"

Odin stood unmoved, though, and he deposited his daughter once again over the back of the sofa.

"Enough!"

Odin spun to face the voice, as did Frigga, and Avi stopped her fighting, her ears straining to identify the speaker, while her body pressed slightly at Odin's hand, hoping he would give way to her and allow her to stand.

"And who are you?" asked Odin, pressing even harder on Avi's back.

"I am Doctor Strange," came the reply.

Avi's heart leaped and then she found herself in a state of confusion. What was the doctor doing here on Asgard?

"I would like it very much if you would let the girl stand up," said Doctor Strange, stepping closer to Odin.

"You have no power over this land, my child, or myself," replied Odin. "Leave this place now, or I will have cause to bring you great harm. I will not have sorcerers teaching my child dark magic and dark secrets."

"I taught her no dark magic," said Strange. "And as for secrets, you seem to keep plenty from this girl. Why did you not tell her of your daughter?"

"It was for her greatest good," said Frigga, stepping into the conversation. "Please, sir, we love our children and felt it best not to tell them!"

"Those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it," quoted Strange. "You fear your child will become like her sister, yet you do not tell her of the horrors that occurred because of it. Besides, you can't tell me you think this child with her curiosity and innocent mischief would ever be as tragic as Hela, do you?"

Frigga shot Odin an accusing look, solidifying her agreement with Strange. Avi was everything that Hela had never been.

"I have no time for this trifling talk," said Odin. "You will leave this place now."

"As you wish, All-Father," said Strange. "But, I'm taking the girl with me." Before anyone could react, Strange had opened a portal directly under Avi, and she fell through. He closed it before Odin could drop in, and then began a second portal beside himself, "Besides," he said, "we all know she isn't your daughter. You have raised her, yes, but she is not your child. Her birth mother and father could only have passed on courage and kindness. I doubt you need to fear a second Hela." And with that, Strange was gone.

**...**

**I'm pretty excited about this story. Now I just need to keep timelines straight in my head! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, Marvel. It's a lifestyle. This story has been bopping around in my head for a long time now, so I hope it has a somewhat coherent storyline! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my work! Thanks for your reviews on the first chapter! ****_Disclaimer: I own nothing MCU_**

**...**

Avi sobbed.

She had been lying on the floor of 177A Bleecker Street for approximately ten minutes as her body shook with grief, and her tears soaked her face. How could her father be so harsh with her? It was not a side of him Avi had previously seen. As a warrior, of course, Odin was powerful and mighty. He showed no mercy when his foes caused him to retaliate, and he was the protector of the nine realms for a good reason. But as a father, Odin was the opposite. He was strict with Avi, yes, but he showed her love unmatched by the rest of the family.

When she had broken her wrist as a young child, it was Odin who had tenderly held her to his chest and carried her to the healers, kissing her and promising her she would be well soon. When Avi's lack of focus had become dreadfully apparent to Odin and Frigga during the child's schooling, it had been Odin who had gently taught her little tricks to help keep her mind on track. It was also Odin who had assured her that the imagination she possessed was a beautiful thing. And it was Odin who had comforted the grieving girl when Loki was imprisoned for attacking Midgard, and Avi could not understand why her wonderful, loving, precious big brother had betrayed their family.

"Why?" gasped Avi, pounding the hard floor with her fist. Why had he beaten her? What had caused his rage to bubble up in such a violent manner? Avi was no stranger to an occasional spanking, in truth more often than she cared to admit, but it was always well-earned for a mischievous prank or something of the sort. Odin was a firm disciplinarian, but it never consisted of more than an embarrassing trip over his knee. The whipping he had administered just moments ago was something entirely new to Avi.

"I can tell you why," said Strange, standing across the room and peering out a window.

Avi lifted her tear-stained face to look up at him, "Tell me." Her voice was shaking and hoarse but held a demanding tone.

"You frightened him," replied Strange, turning, and walked towards her. He knelt and held out a hand. "May I help you up?"

Avi looked at him for a moment before reluctantly placing her hand in his and pushing herself to her feet. She stood awkwardly before him, her shirt partially untucked, her dark curls hanging in her face after slipping loose from the braid at the nape of her neck. Tears dripped from her chin and her nose was starting to run from the hard cry she had just had.

"Would you like to…wash your face?" asked Strange, unsure of how to interact with a child. He rarely interacted with anyone younger than twenty — especially not someone who had just finished a good cry. Of course, this child was technically older than twenty, but Asgardians aged slower than Midgardians, and Strange decided she was probably thirteen to fifteen in earth terms.

Avi nodded, dropping her eyes to her boots. Strange snapped his fingers, and Avi was instantly in a bathroom. She recognized the faucet and remembered using one during a previous visit to Midgard. Sinks were not a fixture on Asgard, and it had taken Avi a few minutes when first encountering one to figure out how to make the water run. This sink looked similar to the ones she had previously used, and she started to reach for the faucet, expecting to find a knob or button, when the water turned on, scaring her.

"Oh!" she cried, jumping back. "A magic faucet."

"Motion sensor!" came Strange's voice through the bathroom door. "Need to be wary of spreading germs."

"Ah," said Avi, entirely unsure of what Strange had just said. She splashed water on her face and tucked the loose bits of hair back into her braid. Stepping backward, Avi bent over at the waist and rested her head on her hands, elbows on the sink. "Why?" she whispered again. The water turned off, and Avi stood, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The girl looking back appeared devastated. The skin, generally tanned from the bright Asgard sun, was pale with bright splotches of red on the flushed cheeks. The dark eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and the eyelashes wet. "I haven't seen you since Loki was in prison," said Avi, surveying the girl in the mirror. "I don't like you."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Strange, from outside the door.

"Do you always listen to people when they are in a washroom?" questioned Avi, glaring at the door.

"You aren't in the washroom," said Strange, standing before Avi at the foot of an enormous staircase. Avi stumbled, knocked off balance from the sudden change of rooms, and glared at him.

"You should warn people before you drag them through portals and throw them into strange rooms," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I find it amusing," said Strange, narrowing his eyes as well. "Now, we can stand here for an hour glaring at each other just like we did last time you were here, or we can talk. Do you want answers?"

"What's wrong with my father?" asked Avi. "Why did he…do that?"

"Your father?" asked Strange, lifting an eyebrow. "Your father was terrified of you. He loved your more than he ever imagined possible to love a person, and he was scared you were too much for him. He was young. You were a six-month-old baby that could kick him hard enough to knock him over. Could you blame him for what he did?"

Avi stared at Strange, head cocked to the side and eyes filled with puzzlement. "Um…" she said, "I…what are you…?"

"Perhaps you should sit," said Strange.

The two were now seated comfortably in cushioned chairs by a fireplace, and Avi stomped her foot hard. "Stop doing that!" she snapped. "You're going to make me sick."

"Sorry, a force of habit," said Strange. "Now, if you want to know about your real parents, sit still, and listen."

Avi's head snapped up, and she looked at the sorcerer in surprise, "My real parents?"

"Yes, your real parents," said Strange. "In case you haven't noticed, you have dark brown hair, and the rest of your family is blonde or ginger. You have the attention span of a puppy while the rest of your family…well, Thor may be an exception…but the rest of them are stoic and focused. You age faster than most Asgardian children. What are you mentally? Fourteen? Probably around there. Physically you could wrestle a WWE star, but I suppose that goes with the lineage. But back to my point, it only took you a couple decades to age this far. The other children born at the same time as you are only five or six-years-old in earth terms. I assume you see where I am going with this?"

Avi stared at Strange and shook her head, "Um. I'm afraid not."

"You're adopted," said the man.

Avi's eyes grew wide, and she slid to the edge of her seat, "What? No, I'm not. I'm a goddess! I have powers!"

"Yes, obviously," said Strange. "Odin and Frigga are your grandparents, so naturally, you have inherited family traits. You are just as impulsive as Thor can be. And you wouldn't know this, but you look similar to your mother. I've seen her in the past. She was a wonderful girl. Well, I haven't seen her in the _past_. I mean I literally looked back in time and saw her."

"My mother? My grandparents?" Avi stood, confusion enveloping her at the sudden history of her lineage. "What are you saying? Papa and Mama _are _my parents! Thor is my brother, and Loki is my adopted brother!"

"They are both your adopted brothers," corrected Strange. "And also your uncles. You can ask either one of them and they will verify."

A knock echoed through the house, and Strange glanced to his left.

"Hm," he mused, "there is your uncle now."

The two stood before the front door, and Avi fell backward, crying out in shock. "Stop doing that!" she snapped angrily.

Strange ignored her and opened the door to reveal a slightly breathless Loki.

"May I come in?" he asked, gathering himself to full height. He was dressed in a dark suit and seemed to blend in with the rest of New York City now that his Asgardian clothes were enchanted.

"Isn't that Loki?" came a girl's voice from the sidewalk below.

Loki growled and shoved past Strange, slamming the door shut behind him. "Attack the city once, and you can never show your face again," he mumbled. Loki caught sight of Avi and immediately pushed aside his agitation, pulling his sister close in a tight embrace, "Oh, my love. It's alright. I'll protect you."

"Yes, you were doing a marvelous job of that on Asgard," said Strange sarcastically.

Loki released his sister and approached the Midgardian sorcerer with a threatening gait, "How dare you! This girl is my sister, and I care more deeply for her than you can imagine. Perhaps you would like to explain why you have embedded yourself in our family affairs?"

"Perhaps you should back down," said Strange. "I did just save this child you claim to love so dearly from being beaten."

Loki glared at him but visibly softened his defensive stature. "Alright, yes," he said, reaching out an arm and letting Avi fall back against his chest. "I should thank you for that. But why? Why did you save her? How did you even know?"

"I know much more complicated magic than you could understand," taunted Strange. Loki bristled at the claim but remained silent as Strange continued. "The girl came to me a few weeks ago when she was looking for Thor. He was out hunting down that astrophysicist he is so smitten by, and Avi thought I could tell her where he was. Long story short, we started comparing magic and I taught her a few things. If you remember correctly, Avi, we experimented with visiting the past, and I saw a few things in your past that I didn't feel at liberty to divulge. Those would be the things I just told you upstairs. She knows everything, Uncle Loki."

"_Uncle _Loki?" cried Loki, glaring at Strange. "What have you been telling this child?"

"The truth," said Strange, turning and beginning to pace. "What she should have been told from the beginning."

"And you feel in authority to do this for what reason?" demanded Loki, seriously fighting the urge to pull his knife.

"In authority to do this?" repeated Avi, stepping back from Loki and staring at him. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that he…told me that truth?"

Strange glanced at Loki and then turned away. "Suppose I leave you two alone?" he muttered, and the next instant, he was gone.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh, Avi. My darling. You were never meant to find out this way."

"Find out!" cried Avi, taking a step backward. "So it's true! Papa and Mama are my grandparents! Who are my mother and father, Loki? Who are they? Who am I?" Shock and resentment tore through Avi's body as she waited frantically for answers. She should have known from the moment she tripped over her rug this morning that it was going to be a horrific day.

"You are Avila, Goddess of Stars and Magic," replied Loki, his stressed expression softening to one of love. "You are my sister. You have been your whole life, and you always will be just as I am Thor's brother. Your birth does not matter."

"Does not matter!" cried Avi, slamming her fist into the wall beside her. Dust fell from the ceiling, and the room beside them was visible from the hole her strike had left. "Loki, you know what I am feeling! You told me how despairing it was when Papa told you who you were! How can you tell me it doesn't matter?"

"Yes, darling, you're right," soothed Loki, stepping forward and grabbing Avi's shoulders. "I beg your forgiveness; I should have thought of that. I will tell you everything. Of course, you deserve to know." He felt ashamed at his seeming disregard for her emotions, and he gently pulled her towards his chest for an embrace. Avi stiffened and pushed away from him.

"No," she seethed. "Tell me."

Loki felt a pang of anger at Avi's reaction, but he also remembered it very clearly from his own experience. His hatred for Odin had grown considerably when the man told him he was adopted. Loki had been used. He had been a tool to unite kingdoms. He did not want his beloved sister to feel the pain he had felt.

"Avi, before I start know this," said Loki, "Father and Mother love you. I don't understand why Father treated you the way he did today, but I do know that he truly loves you. He did not take you in as an asset to his own good. He took you in because he wanted you."

A faint memory of Loki's pain flashed through Avi's mind, but she selfishly pushed it aside, caring only about the truth. "Tell me who I am," she demanded, annunciating every word clearly.

Loki sighed and nodded.

**…**

_**Twenty-Four Years Before**_

"It's alright, sweetheart," soothed twenty-two-year-old Tony Stark, wincing as his hand was squeezed with an incredible amount of force. "Ah, baby, you'll be okay." He groaned inwardly and tried to pull his hand free, but it was only gripped tighter.

"Anthony!" shrieked the young Asgardian woman, sweat pouring down her face.

"I'm here," said Tony, brushing the girl's damp hair back. "Freya, I'm right here."

"There is a lot of blood, doctor," came a nurse's voice. "Too much."

Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Freya let out a wail of pain, and the next second, the cries of a baby filled the room.

"You have a baby girl!" said the doctor.

Tony felt a wave of sheer joy wash over him in a way he had never felt it before. The tiny form was laid on Freya's chest, and the mother sobbed happily, holding her child close.

"Anthony!" she cried, "look! Look!"

Tony was looking. And he never wanted to look away. A daughter. He had a daughter. This tiny baby was so helpless and new and moldable, and she was his. A jolt of fear slightly impinged the joy, but Tony pushed it away, wanting to relish in his delight. The details would come later. For now, it was just Freya, Tony, and baby. A happy family.

Tony had met Freya just a year before. She had attended a convention of his father's and caught Tony's eye immediately. The two had been inseparable ever since, and for once, Howard Stark approved of one of Tony's girlfriends. Freya was smart, capable, and mature. She had scientific ideas that outmatched anything Howard's assistants could do, and he had been actively working at enlisting her services. Freya seemed hesitant, though, to work for Stark Industries, and Tony had insisted his father back down.

When they found out Freya was pregnant, Freya had appeared scared and nervous, and it was then that she told Tony the truth. She was a goddess. Tony, of course, had assumed it was the pregnancy hormones talking and tried to brush off the claim. A goddess? No such thing. Freya was just in the early stages of pregnancy and fighting weird baby chemicals. Right?

In November of 1991, Freya had taken Tony out into a field and looked up at the stars. She had merely whispered, "Heimdall, bring us home," and seconds later, Tony was experiencing the most terrifying few moments of his life so far. They were traveling through space, …but in a tunnel of light? He had clung to Freya, possibly screaming though he wasn't sure if any sound came out. And then, just as quickly as it had started, the space journey ended, and Tony was staggering to find his balance in a massive dome-like room.

"This is Asgard," said Freya, standing solidly and looking beautiful as ever. "This is my home."

They had spent a week there, visiting with Freya's family. Her father, Odin, seemed unhappy with Freya's choice in love, but treated Tony courteously. When Freya finally told her parents she was expecting, Odin had gone into outrage and insisted the baby be raised on Asgard. Freya had fought back, trying to convince her father that she enjoyed the life she had built on Midgard with Tony. They wanted to raise their daughter on earth.

That night, Freya and Tony had slipped back to earth, using one of Loki's secret portals. Loki had appeared at their home the next day to inform them that if Freya did not return to Asgard with him, Odin would disown her.

She had stayed with Tony.

After Tony's parents were killed, Freya was the only thing that kept him going as he took over Stark Industries and transitioned from wild child to business owner and soon-to-be father. Tony grew in maturity and wisdom as he found himself enjoying the life of a family man, and the parents eagerly awaited the birth of their son or daughter. When the baby girl was born, Freya had insisted they name her Avila, as it meant "long desired of my heart." Avila Maria Stark was born on June 13th, 1992. Freya only saw her baby once, as she and Tony gazed upon the beautiful face on their newborn child. Two hours later, Freya was dead.

_**Two Years Later**_

It was a devastated Tony Stark that held his baby, kissing her face and fighting back the tears. "You'll be safe here," he whispered. "They know how to take care of you. I'll always love you, my Avila. My pride and joy. You'll always be my girl." Odin's imposing form cast a shadow over Tony, and the young father timidly looked up at the All-Father. "Love her," he said. It was partially a plea and partly a demand.

"She is my granddaughter," replied Odin. "I would do nothing less."

Frigga appeared and gently lifted the child from Tony's arms. Avila began to fuss, and for a second, Tony almost grabbed her back. He forced himself not too. This was all for the best. How could he raise a goddess? The child had cried so hard the other night that a lightning bolt had come through the nursery window and caught the crib on fire. It had terrified Tony, but the instant he realized Avila had caused the lightning, he had felt his will give way. Without Freya, how could he be a father to this baby? He knew then he had to give her back to Asgard. It was where Avila truly belonged. They would understand her strength and powers and teach her to use them. If Tony kept her, he feared they would both end up dead before much longer. If he couldn't even keep Freya alive after the difficult birth, how could he possibly keep this helpless baby alive?

As Tony had left the palace, tears streaming down his cheeks, a hand had caught his arm, and he looked up into the face of Loki.

"I'll protect her," he said, his piercing eyes looking straight into Tony's soul. "I will die before harm comes to her."

Tony had felt grateful but was too grieved to show. He merely nodded and pulled away, wanting to return to earth as quickly as possible. The only thing that mattered now was his work, and he wanted to forget about Avila as fast as he could.

**…**

_**Present**_

"My father is Tony Stark," whispered Avi, staring straight ahead. "Iron Man. Tony Stark."

Loki shifted uncomfortably, memories of the Battle of New York bubbling up to shame him, "Yes, and, um, you are probably wondering why I…"

"Tried to kill him?" asked Avi, giving him an emotionless gaze.

Loki blushed and looked down, "I was…that wasn't me. It was, but I was entranced. I don't know how to explain it."

"It doesn't matter," said Avi. "Nothing matters. Mama and Papa have lied to me my entire life, and now my real mother is dead, and my father doesn't want me."

"You hate them all," said Loki. "I know. I did, too. Don't let yourself. You have no idea what I would give to be back in our parent's favor."

"Your parents," hissed Avi. "At least they adopted you. They merely lied to me."

"They raised you as a daughter, and they are every bit your parents as they are mine," said Loki, narrowing his eyes. "I am not telling you that what you are feeling is wrong, because I understand it completely. You feel used and unloved. You feel as if your whole life is a lie. I know. But listen to me when I say not to let it control you. Fight back these feelings! Do not lose Father and Mother's support, for without it, your life will be miserable. Come back to Asgard with me and we will talk this out with Father. Surely he will be understanding when he finds out you know the truth."

"Did you forget he just attempted to beat me to death!" cried Avi. "Is that the action of an understanding father?"

"I'll admit I do not understand Father's actions," said Loki, "but perhaps if Strange came back with us and acted as mediator…"

"No!" cried Avi. "I will not go back to Asgard! I never want to see the All-Father or his wife again!"

Loki grimaced at Avi's lack of 'Papa' and 'Mama.' It had always been so sweet to hear her calling for them, her voice echoing through the palace. He remembered using the terms himself, though he had switched to Father and Mother to appear more mature when he was a little younger than Avi. He hated to admit it, but he generally dropped the term 'Father' himself now. Odin did not trust Loki yet, and Loki was bitter for it. He knew he deserved being guarded carefully, but the years of taking second place after Thor did nothing to help Loki respect Odin. He completely understood how Avi felt, but he also knew terrible things could happen when anger and bitterness took over.

"I'm sorry," said Loki, and he cast a spell over Avi to put her to sleep. Unfortunately for Loki, Avi had expected it and reversed it, sending Loki backward into a wall. He was instantly out cold and dropped to the ground, sound asleep.

"So am I," whispered Avi, staring sadly at her brother. Or was it her uncle? Since he was adopted, was he even either one? She had no idea. One thing she did know for sure, and that was that she needed answers. And if anyone could give her the real story, it was a man living in upstate New York.

A man named Tony Stark.

**…**

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave a review if you like and I hope you come back for chapter three! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What do we want?**_** Chapter 3! ****_How do we get it?_**** Apparently, by quarantining the author until they have to write or go crazy from boredom. Hope you are all doing okay in this crazy world!**

**...**

Strange kindly transported Avi to the Avengers base and promised her he would look after Loki while the magic she had used wore off. Avi, while grateful for the wizard's assistance, didn't fully trust him and knew Loki could be just minutes behind her. Strange let her out in a field behind the building, so it took a minute of hard running to reach the paved drive. She snapped her arms, waiting for the blades she always carried but froze when she remembered Odin had stripped her of her armor.

"Bastard," Avi muttered, a wave of hatred surging over her. She regretted it almost instantly, but the mental willpower needed to admit she still loved Odin was too much to summon right now. Scanning the immediate area, Avi was disappointed that no sort of weaponry appeared available. She would have been grateful for something as simple as a metal pole she could tear from the ground.

"Lose something?"

Avi jumped and looked around, finally finding the source of the voice hovering above her. A black suit of armor levitated about fifteen feet in the air to her left, and the speaker seemed to stand within it.

"Who are you?" asked the suit, or rather whoever was within the suit.

"I…" Avi stumbled, caught off guard by the intrusion, "who…I am…who are you? Are you the Iron Man?"

"_The _Iron Man?" asked the speaker. "Technically, everyone who has a suit is an iron man, but for some reason, only one of us gets the official term. Now, if a woman wore the suit, it would be an iron woman, but that doesn't apply to me. I'm rabbit trailing. Who are you, and why did you just come through a portal that looked like Strange's?"

"It was Strange's," replied Avi. "If you aren't Iron Man, who are you?"

"This could go back and forth forever, I guess. Okay, I'll go first. War Machine," said the speaker. The helmet of the suit retracted, and a man's head appeared. "And now I'm James Rhodes. Now, you tell me your name and why Strange sent you here."

"My name is unimportant," replied Avi, "and I can't tell you my reason for coming here. Well, not all of it. I need to speak with Tony Stark."

"Normally, I would say no," said Rhodes, coming down to stand on the ground, "but under the circumstances, and considering Strange sent you, I'll make an exception. Besides, you can't be any older than fourteen or fifteen. Unless you're like that Spidey kid, you should be pretty harmless."

"Spidey kid?" asked Avi, cautiously following Rhodes as he walked toward the main building.

"Spider-Man," nodded Rhodes, slowing so he could fall into step beside Avi. "He's an obsession of Tony's. Thinks of the kid like a son or something. He's alright, I suppose. I don't know him very well myself. Seems a bit jumpy."

"A son?" asked Avi, suddenly very attentive. "Does Stark have children?"

"Besides Spidey and that Harley kid, no," shrugged Rhodes. "No real children. You ask funny questions."

"You walk on the ground while wearing a suit capable of flying," shot back Avi. "People do funny things."

"Alright, fair enough," said Rhodes, looking annoyed at the comeback. "After you," he said, holding the door open and standing back.

The two entered the base, and Avi took a quick survey of her surroundings. There was not very much furniture, but everything was clean and extravagant yet practical. They crossed a large foyer with high ceilings and stopped at a wall. Rhodes pushed a button and appeared to be waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Avi.

"Waiting for the elevator," replied Rhodes.

"Elevat…oh!" Avi jumped back when the wall in front of her slid open.

Rhodes gave her a strange look and raised an eyebrow, "You aren't from around here, are you?" He stepped into the tiny room the wall had revealed and looked at her expectantly. "Well, you coming? It's a hike up the stairs to Tony."

"Yes, elevator," nodded Avi, stepping in and trying to act natural. The wall slid closed again, and Rhodes pressed a button on the wall. The room appeared to be moving, but upon surveying Rhodes's calm state, Avi didn't say anything. "What did you mean I'm not from around here?" she asked, trying to maintain her sense of balance in the moving room.

"You mean besides being amazed by an elevator? Well, your shirt keeps flashing back and forth between basic t-shirt to some old fashioned looking thing," shrugged Rhodes.

Avi looked down in surprise and realized she had been spending very little time focusing on the illusion of clothing she cast over herself, and her Asgardian clothes kept showing. "Oh, just a little trick Strange did," she chuckled, attempting a smooth voice.

"Right, okay," nodded Rhodes, obviously not buying the explanation. The wall slid open, and Avi found the room had curiously changed. From the sense of motion in the elevator, they must have gone up. "Here we are," said Rhodes, stepping out of the tiny room. Avi followed, and they walked across a large open room that housed many mechanical creations and pieces. "Hey, Tony!" called Rhodes, shouting in the general direction of the window-filled wall ahead of them. "Someone here to see you!"

"I'm busy until next week!" called back a voice.

"She's here with me," shot back Rhodes.

"Coming!" replied Tony. Avi caught sight of the man as he stepped around a piece of machinery and started towards them. He appeared to be looking her over just as intensely as she was him. Today was not her first time seeing Tony, but it was the first time she had ever attempted to speak to him, or even alerted him of her presence. Twice before, she had seen him in battle as Iron Man, but this was the only time she had seen his real face. Tony gave her a quick smile and nodded, "Hiya, kid. Who is this, Rhodey? School trip? Want an autograph?"

"Strange sent her," shrugged Rhodes from the side where he was stepping out of his armor.

"Strange?" asked Tony, his expression changing to puzzlement. He turned to face Avi full-on, and she stood still, taking in the man without the armor.

Tony wasn't very tall, but his build looked fit, and he held himself confidently. His beard was funny and didn't cover his whole face like the Asgardian men's always did. Sometimes Thor's friend Fandral would shave his beard in the same manner, and everyone would tease him about it. Avi found it seemed to fit Tony's look well. She wanted to know what color his eyes were but couldn't bring herself to maintain contact long enough to tell.

"Do you work for the wizard?" asked Tony, wiping his grease-stained hands on a cloth from his back pocket.

"I…no, sir," said Avi, focusing her eyes on his black t-shirt that sported the words '_Life is too short to remove USB safely_' across the front. "He helped me get here. I needed to speak with you."

"Oh, well, okay, go for it," said Tony. "I've got thirty minutes before that thing recalibrates."

"Are you still working on that invisibility joke?" asked Rhodes scoffing.

"It will work," said Tony. "A few more days and I'll have it. Okay, kid, let me have it. What can I do for you?"

"Please, sir," said Avi, still looking at his shirt, "may we speak in private?" She usually had no problem maintaining a level of confidence with people, but meeting the man who was apparently her father was more overwhelming than she had anticipated.

Tony glanced at Rhodes and shrugged, "Ah, sure, kid. Let's hit up my office over here." He pointed across the room and began walking at a quick pace towards a door on the far wall. Avi followed him, her heart pounding steadily in her chest. This man was her father. If Loki had told the truth, then she was currently walking behind the man who had given her life. And who had given her up. The entire story of what had happened was directly at her fingertips, but she wasn't sure she would have the strength to say anything more to Tony.

"Just shut it behind you," said Stark, nudging the door open with his foot and stepping into a small office featuring nothing more than a cluttered desk and several chairs.

Avi gently closed the door behind her and watched as Stark shoved some papers and books aside and dropped down onto the desk, legs swinging a few inches above the ground.

"Have a seat, sweetheart," invited Stark, motioning towards an empty chair against the wall.

Avi couldn't make her feet move. She knew the only way this was going to work was if she just forced herself to spit it out and get the words moving. A wave of courage washed over her, and she took a deep breath, "I'm Avila."

Tony's legs stopped swinging.

Avi closed her eyes, not sure what she was expecting to have happen next.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Tony.

Avi opened her eyes and stared at her boots. The sneakers were gone. Her illusion must have disappeared in her fear. "I'm Avila," she whispered. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Tony's arms were strong and warm, and his embrace felt quite similar to Thor's, which Avi would never have expected from his small stature. She found herself caught off guard when suddenly pressed against the man's chest, a round plate of some sort under his shirt pressed against her upper arm. Avi could tell that Tony was crying, but the tears were silent, and only the shaking of his shoulders gave it away. It all happened so fast that she was unsure of what to do and stood very still as he held her.

"My gosh," whispered Tony, barely audible. "Is it her?"

He took a step back and held Avi at arm's length. She could feel his eyes all over her but couldn't bear to look back at him.

"Is it really you, baby?" he asked. His hand was on her chin now, lifting her face. She forced herself to meet his gaze, and her heart jumped when she saw pure joy radiating from his expression. "My little Avi?"

She nodded, tears suddenly barreling through her faster than she could stop. They spilled down her cheeks, and she felt her legs weaken. Tony sensed her unbalance and quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her up.

"Oh, hey!" he said, leading her to a chair and helping her sit. He knelt before her and took her face in his hands. "I can't believe this. It's you! I should have known the minute I saw you. You look so much like your mother. Heck, you look an awful lot like me. Holy mackerel, how old are you now? Twenty-something? You don't look a day over fourteen. Oh, gosh." He was smiling broadly, tears flowing just as steadily down his face as they were Avi's. "Oh, baby, don't cry," he said grinning. "It's okay. Hey, kid. It's alright." He pulled her close against his chest again, and this time Avi returned the embrace. Why she was so overwhelmed, she had no idea. Perhaps it was because she had half-expected Stark to turn her away or grow angry. He had given her up, after all. Avi's emotions were careening every which way inside of her, and she longed to feel peace. She wished she was back on Asgard at Odin's side and that nothing had changed. She wished her life was normal. Yet, she was so glad to be in Tony's arms. It felt right.

Nothing much was making sense to her at the moment.

"So, it is true?" she mumbled through her tears. Her voice was shaky but held for the moment. "You are my…" the word 'father' wouldn't come out.

"How did you find out?" asked Tony, his hand resting lightly on her head. "Who told you?"

"Strange started to," said Avi, fighting to keep her voice from breaking. "Loki told me everything. So, you are?"

"Your father?" asked Tony. "Yes, I am. Oh, gosh, I owe you a heck of an explanation, don't I? I've been a real failure of a dad. I promised myself I would never mistreat my kid, and here I've ignored you for twenty-odd-years."

Avi wanted to dispute his self-deprecation, but she wasn't sure what words to use. She replied by squeezing him a little tighter.

"Why?" asked Tony. "I mean, why did they tell you? Has something happened? Is Odin alright?"

"Yes," whispered Avi. "Yes. Strange saved me from him…" She couldn't say anything more.

"Saved you?"

Tony released his grip and leaned back to a kneeling position again, his hands still on Avi's arms. She finally met his eyes, and they locked their gaze, neither saying anything for a few minutes. Tony's eyes were dark brown, just like her own. They were soft and warm and kind but understandably held a million questions. Avi never wanted to look away.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang, and Tony and Avi looked up to see the tall, imposing figure of a man in full Asgardian armor, spear in hand. It was Odin.

"Stark, take your hands off my child," he said in a voice low and commanding.

Tony scrambled to his feet, and seconds later, his suit had built itself over his body. The helmet closed over his face, and he stepped in front of Avi, shielding her.

"I think you mean my child, Odin," said Tony.

"You renounced all claims many years ago," said Odin, stepping into the room. Power visibly radiated off the All-Father, and he possessed the power and might that Avi only saw in him before and during a battle. At that moment, she was more terrified of Odin than she had ever been before.

"I renounced nothing," said Tony. "I asked you to help me. Now would someone like to explain to me what is going on here? What does Strange have to do with all of this? Avila said he saved her."

"An explanation will be given to you in due time," replied Odin. "But not now. Give me the child, Stark."

"I don't believe I will," said Tony, his suit starting to hum as if he were building up power.

"You cannot keep me from her," said Odin, stepping closer. "Do not attempt to fight me. You know you won't win."

"Doesn't mean I won't try," said Tony, his hands coming up into a defensive position.

Avi had slowly stood and taken several steps back, though keeping herself behind Tony as a shield. It occurred to her that someone could get seriously hurt if Tony attempted to fight Odin, but she wasn't sure what to do to stop it.

"Do not be a fool, boy!" demanded Odin, so close that Tony could almost touch him. "Give me the child, and we will discuss this like rational beings."

"I'm not a boy anymore," said Tony, and he blasted Odin with some sort of fiery energy radiating from his hands. Avi gasped when Odin stumbled backward, but he recovered almost instantly and advanced again, utterly unphased by the attack.

"Repeat that, and you will never see the girl again," said Odin, ominously.

"Stop!" cried Avi, running forward and around Tony. She stood between the two men, arms outstretched in defense towards each of them. Her breath was heavy, and her heart hammered furiously in her chest. Odin and Tony looked at her for a moment, distracted by her actions, but she wasn't sure what else to do. Avi gazed mournfully at Tony, tears again welling up in her eyes. Crying had occupied more of her time in the past few hours than it had since she was a toddler. "He'll hurt you," Avi said. Then she dropped her arms and went to Odin's side.

"I have raised my daughter to exhibit great wisdom," said Odin, a hand clamping firmly onto her shoulder. "Avila is better off as my child than she ever would have been with you." In a sudden motion, Odin pulled Avi close to his chest, and in a flash of light, they disappeared from Tony's office.

**...**

**Wow, I was surprised at how fast this chapter seemed to write itself! Introducing Avi to Tony was a hump I couldn't seem to get over, but once I got started it worked itself out quite well. Hopefully I don't procrastinate chapter four like I did this one. Thanks so much for taking the time read! Leave a review if you like and I hope to see you again for Chapter 4! ****_Also, I may need to include more Rhodey. There is no one as fun to write as Rhodey. He is a class A sarcastic beast of awesomeness. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, two chapters this close together? Who said quarantine was all bad? If I keep up this role we might have a completed plotline in no time!**

**...**

Avi opened her eyes and saw she was now standing just twenty feet away from the sofa Odin had thrown her over to beat her. It seemed like ages ago, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours. Odin released Avi from his grip and stormed across the room, his armor disappearing and leaving him in his palace robes.

"Guards!" he roared.

The massive doors opened, and two Asgardian guards stepped in. Avi recognized one of them as Einar, one of Loki's childhood friends. He glanced at her momentarily then returned his gaze towards the far wall, body taut in attention.

"Summon my wife and son Thor," ordered Odin. "Immediately." The guards hurried to obey, and Odin stepped onto his balcony, looking out over the courtyard below. "Avila! Come."

Avi stepped forward, fighting inwardly for a sense of composure, but stopped when she founds her legs were shaking. "Move," she whispered. "Please, move." Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Avi took a deep breath, letting oxygen flood into her lungs, and tried to force her muscles to relax. It did make her feel slightly better, and by clenching her fists tightly, she could push the tears to stay at bay. Avi moved forward again and joined Odin on the balcony.

"Who told you?" asked the All-Father, keeping his eye fixed on the men practicing their archery below.

"Strange started to," said Avi, her voice unsteady but clear. "Loki told me in detail."

"So that's where he ran off to," snapped Odin. "I made a grave mistake trusting him after the trouble he caused on Midgard."

Avi almost argued that Loki was under mind control during his attack of Midgard, but she thought it best not to anger her father further. Odin leaned forward, staring across the landscape, and Avi remained next to him, head bowed, as she waited for him to speak. It occurred to her that someone must be roasting a cow nearby as the smell wafted up to where they stood. She could hear laughter and merry conversation and remembered it was Volstagg's birthday. That was probably where Thor was, celebrating with his dear friend.

"Sir, I…" began Avi.

"Silence!" hissed Odin, cutting her off. "You will not speak until I demand it of you. We will wait for your mother and brother."

"She is not my mother," mumbled Avi.

Odin grabbed Avi by the shirt and shook her hard, "Are you deaf, child? I ordered you to remain silent! Do you wish to feel my wrath greater than you have already earned?"

Avi shook her head, too terrified to reply and not entirely sure if she was allowed to speak. Odin seemed satisfied by her silence and let her go, turning back to the balcony wall. Avi's legs were shaking again, and she thought for sure she was going to pass out. She reached out a hand to steady herself against the wall and took a labored breath, fighting the urge to cry. The tears welled up in her eyes, but letting them free would be allowing Odin victory. She would not let him win this battle of intimidation.

"Avi, my love!" came Frigga's voice from inside.

Avi turned and saw the queen gliding across the floor, arms extended. All anger that Avi had convinced herself she held towards the woman vanished, and she rushed to fall into Frigga's embrace.

"Mama," she whispered, letting the sweet word slide free. "Mama."

Thor's voice boomed through the room, and Avi lifted her head to see him. "Ah, my sister!" he greeted, a grin spreading across his bearded face. "I have not seen you for several days. We have surely indulged greatly in our celebration of my friend. Tell me what mischief you have been creating." He pulled Avi into his arms and picked her right off the ground, his massive arms pressing her against his chest.

"Great mischief indeed," said Odin, entering the room and striding towards his family. "Thor, you will go immediately to the man they call Doctor Strange and bring back your brother. He has caused deep hurt, and I have no choice but to imprison him again. The boy cannot be trusted."

"Wha-what?" asked Thor, a confused smile on his face as he set Avi down. "What is this jest, Father?"

"It is no jest, my son," sighed Odin. He gazed affectionately on the god of thunder and narrowed his eye, "Loki and Avila have betrayed my trust too great to forgive. Your brother has earned imprisonment and I have yet decided how to punish your sister."

"Betrayed you?" cried Frigga. "How has this child betrayed you?" She put a protective arm around Avi's shoulder, pulling her daughter close.

"Father, what are you saying?" asked Thor, his expression now one of concern and disbelief.

"In several hours, this girl has practiced dark and evil magic, stolen from my vault, consorted with the sorcery of another world, and forsaken her place as my child," spat Odin, wrath clouding his face.

"What?" scoffed Thor. "This cannot be. Let Avi speak for herself and explain to us what has happened."

"Am I not your king?" asked Odin forcefully.

"Well, yes, Father…" said Thor.

"Then you will do as I have commanded," demanded Odin. "Bring me your brother. Now."

Thor gave his mother a look of irritation from his father's order but nodded his head in a bow. "As you wish, Father." Mjolnir flew into his hand, and a moment later, Thor had flown off towards the Bifrost.

"Odin, we must allow the child to speak," insisted Frigga, giving her husband an insistent glare.

"She shall speak," nodded the All-Father. "You will be remorseful that you did not trust me, my queen, when you hear her story. Come, girl." Odin held out a hand to Avi.

Frigga nodded reassuringly and gave Avi a gentle tap towards Odin. Avi stepped forward and felt the man's hand rest on her shoulder, though not as aggressively as before, and lead her to a chair.

"Sit," he ordered.

Avi obeyed and waited as the king and queen sat down across from her. She pressed her hands between her knees, head bowed, and waited for Odin to allow her to begin. Emotion flooded her body, and Avi was focusing all her willpower on saying her first words without crying.

"Speak," said Odin.

Avi looked up, letting her eyes rest on a vase across the room. She couldn't bear to make eye contact. It was time to tell all, and she decided to do it as quickly as possible. "It all started when Loki taught me how to travel between worlds. I met Doctor Strange, and he taught me many wonderful spells. I did not think they were dark magic. This morning I was practicing one that the doctor taught me in which the mind's eye can travel below the surface of the earth. I did the spell incorrectly and found myself within the very center of Asgard itself. Little did I know that we had a vast tomb within our country, filled with soldiers from another lifetime. I was scared yet curious, and when I saw the great beast I…, I had to know of what it was capable. I did not stop to think, but went straight to the Vault and took some of the Eternal Flame."

"Stole," interjected Odin.

Avi blushed deeply and lowered her head, twisting her shirt in her hands, "Yes, sir. I used the flame to arouse the beast, and it would have killed me had Pa…the All-Father not arrived. When the doctor appeared, I had no idea he would take me back to Midgard with him, and when he did, I lay on his floor and wept for a long period. I was confused and unsure of my actions. I don't know what made me awaken the wolf. I see now it was wrong. The doctor began to tell me of my past, but we were interrupted by Loki's arrival. He had come merely to bring me back to Asgard, but when he learned of what the doctor had been telling me, I demanded that Loki give me the full tale. When he had explained to me that…" Avi stopped talking and took a deep breath. The tears had almost freed themselves, and she was having none of that.

"Darling," whispered Frigga, leaning forward, but Odin put his hand out, stopping his wife.

"When Loki told me that Tony Stark was my father, I grew wrath with anger," continued Avi, her voice quieter as she battled threatening sobs. "Loki tried to put me to sleep and bring me home, but I reversed his spell. Doctor Strange sent me to Stark's home, as I had an overwhelming urge to meet the man who was my birth father, and hear the story from his mouth. The All-Father came before Stark and I could speak and brought me back. That is all." Avi closed her eyes, relieved to have the whole thing out.

"Betrayal?" spat Frigga. "The child has been through nothing but pain and hardship, and you claim she has betrayed you?" Frigga's eyes were enraged, and she stood, stepping away from her husband. "You rule this land as kind and just, but your children you treat as dogs. You would imprison Loki for telling his sister the truth?"

"Enough of this treason, woman!" shouted Odin, standing and drawing himself to full height. "Do not force me to send you away as I govern this manner!"

"Treason!" scoffed Frigga. "This is a word you use freely today, my king. To not only beat an innocent child, but to deny her your fatherly love and understanding is the only treason that has been committed."

A distant shout was heard and seemed to grow steadily closer, and seconds later, Thor and Loki landed with a thud on the balcony, Loki shouting and hollering as he twisted in Thor's grasp.

"Release me, brother!" he shouted but stopped when he saw the rest of the family watching them. "Father," he said, rushing forward with a gleam of anger in his eyes, "this is madness! Surely you will not imprison me for attempting to bring my sister back to her homeland."

"You told her of Stark," said Odin, his voice low and ominous.

"I told her the truth," said Loki. "I know exactly what it feels like to live lies about one's birthright, and I realized that she deserved the truth. Besides, I did not tell her on my own accord. Strange had already begun to explain."

Odin seemed ready to reply, but instead took a deep breath and stood back, looking around at his wife and children. There was silence for an uncomfortable length of time, and then Thor cleared his throat. "Um, Father, may I offer some advice?"

"What is it, my son?" asked Odin.

"Perhaps we should all calm down and try to think this through," said Thor. "I can understand your anger at what has occurred. If Avi has done everything you have accused her of, there is a great need for discipline."

"You do not know the whole story, my son," said Frigga gently.

"I didn't think so, Mother," nodded Thor. "But I do know my sister. Of course, I cannot deny she is mischievous and a troublemaker, but I have never known her to be malicious or evil in her ways. She has always been the embodiment of kindness and joy. Now, Loki has filled me in somewhat on what occurred in Strange's home, and I must confess that if I were Avi, I would be confused and hurt. I cannot imagine what it must be like to discover you are not who you thought you were. Father, I understand your wrath and desire to maintain order, but I believe you act unjustly towards this child. And, well, I suppose that is all I have to say."

"You speak clearly and with wisdom, my son," said Odin. "I confess I have reacted swiftly and perhaps, as you say, unjustly."

Avi looked at her father, surprised at his admittance.

"This matter requires much discussion and thought," said Odin, folding his hands and beginning to pace. "Avila and I will be left alone to confer."

"Please!" cried Avi, clinging to Loki, who was now at her side. "Let them stay, sir!"

"No, child," said Odin, speaking to Avi in a gentle voice for the first time since that morning. "We will speak alone. But I can assure you that no punishment will I inflict at this time."

"Darling," said Frigga, her hands on Avi's shoulders, "trust your father. He will not harm you." The queen could see the sincerity in her husband's eyes and was aware of the anger swiftly leaving his spirit. Frigga kissed her daughter and then eyed Odin forcefully, sending a look of warning to him.

"Am I still to be imprisoned?" asked Loki, in his trademark sarcasm.

"Thor, do not let your brother leave your sight," ordered Odin. "And Loki, do not fail my trust again, or you shall not see the light of day for a great deal of time."

"Your faith in me is inspiring, Father," said Loki, his arms still wrapped around Avi.

"Come, Loki," said Thor, following his mother from the room. The god of thunder gave his sister an affectionate pat as he passed, and she smiled gratefully at him from under Loki's embrace.

"You'll be alright, darling," said Loki, bending down and kissing his sister tenderly. "I won't be far away." In her mind, Avi heard Loki's words hum quietly, "_You know how to call me_." Telepathy was a skill Loki had just recently tutored his sister in, and now he was relieved he taught it when he did. "_If he tries to beat you again, tell me. I believe he shall do you no harm, though_."

"_Thank you, Loki_," Avi said back, her words inaudible but clear to her brother. "_I'm sorry I put you to sleep. You have always been good to me. Please forgive me_."

"Loki, leave," said Odin, unaware of the silent conversation.

"_I already have forgiven you, my dear sister_," replied Loki. To his father, he said, "As you wish, my king." The god of mischief turned and followed Thor from the room, leaving Avi alone with the All-Father once again.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was surprisingly easy to write and I am excited to include more Tony in the near future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving this storyline! It is coming out quite naturally and with all this extra time on my hands, it is nice to escape from the crazy world and write. Thanks for everyone's support!**

**...**

"Come, my child," said Odin, putting out an arm. "We have much to discuss."

Odin's manner had changed considerably, and he no longer held himself defensively and with his shoulders hunched in anger. A glimpse of the Sea of Space was visible beyond the balcony behind the All-Father. The steady buzz of Asgardian life floated through the still air, and everything felt oddly normal. Odin looked once more like the kind, stable man that had once cradled Avi in his arms. She did not trust this rapid fluctuation in his behavior. "Am I to see my father again?" she asked, not moving any closer.

"Tony Stark is no longer your father," replied Odin. "He is merely someone in your life."

"He said he didn't give me up," said Avi, her heartbeat maintaining a steady, fast rhythm. "Loki told me that I came here because Stark was anxious about my abilities. He did not want me harmed on Midgard due to my…uniqueness."

"Loki often tells tales as he chooses, with little regard for detail," said Odin, sitting down on the couch he had beaten Avi over. She knew he was trying to appear approachable. "I am telling you what happened. Stark came to me and conveyed that he was incapable of caring for you. I can only imagine it was negligence that brought a pregnancy onto my daughter Freya in the first place, and the boy was unwilling to commit to fatherhood."

Odin's words struck like a knife to Avi's heart. To hear her life referred to as a careless mistake was very hurtful, but she kept a stoic face and listened.

"I told him that you would be in the best of hands here, but once he left you, he must realize he was to have no further contact with you." Odin sighed, his eye getting a faraway look as if remembering the exact moment Tony had spoken with him. "He agreed, and Frigga took you into her arms. We never saw Stark again. His name was not so much as spoken until Loki waged war on Midgard."

"You gave him no choice," said Avi, glaring at her father. Her face felt hot and flushed, and she could feel a headache coming on. "He was scared and came to you for help, and you created your controlling terms."

"I did what was necessary," said Odin.

"Necessary?" cried Avi.

The voice she spoke with was terrifying.

Avi herself froze when she heard the deep, distorted voice. She looked in shock at the All-Father and took a step back, confused.

"Avila," said Odin, standing slowly and putting a hand outward, "come to me, my child. You are tired." He did not exhibit any surprise but acted as if he had expected it.

"No!" cried Avi, her heart racing. She suddenly found the need to be very far away from Odin. "Leave me alone!" Her voice was natural again and in her ordinary tone.

"Child, you must listen to me," said Odin, walking deliberately toward her, "let me help you."

"Help me?" cried Avi, tripping on a floor pillow and stumbling awkwardly backward. "I…what is wrong with me? Who was that?" As she spoke, she turned to glance in the gold-framed mirror, stretching from floor to ceiling. What she saw made her stop and stare.

Her eyes flared with lightning.

"Papa!" she shrieked, dropping to her knees. In seconds, Odin was above her, his arms drawing her close to his chest.

"Hush, my child," he soothed, "you are safe."

"What is this?" cried Avi. A wave of claustrophobia swept over her, and she pushed away, freeing herself from Odin's grasp. A half crawl, half run, brought her to her feet, and she tripped toward the mirror, gazing in horror at the girl looking back. Could that be her? Not only were her eyes ablaze, but electricity zapped at the tips of her fingers, the bolts wrapping about her legs and boots as they shot back and forth. "What is happening!"

"Calm yourself, child," said Odin, appearing much calmer than Avi believed her should be acting. "Breathe deeply and control your emotions." His words and disposition angered Avi, and she felt rage bubbling up in her stomach.

Suddenly, she understood.

"I see all."

Odin stopped, and for the first time that day, a look of fear crossed his face. "What do you mean, Avila?"

"I see all," repeated Avi, and she did.

Odin stood before her like an open book, the pit of his soul raw and exposed. Never had the All-Father looked so small and helpless to the girl, and she wondered what had ever made him appear mighty in the first place. Avi knew his past, and she saw his heart. The king of Asgard was powerless to stop anything she chose to do. Every war he had raged, every battle he had won seemed so trivial. His strength was her weakest.

"Your love is superficial."

"I know not what you mean," said Odin, stepping backward, his hand held out.

"Your magic will not work on me," said Avi, utterly aware of the hold he was trying to get on her. "You will hear me speak. You were jealous of Stark winning your daughter's affections and taking her away from you. When she died, you hated him and used wicked magic to warp his thoughts, convincing him he was incapable of caring for me. When I was finally in your possession, it didn't take you long to see me exhibit raw power, and you did everything you could to bury it deep within me. Your spells were complicated, and only a great battle could break me free. As I grew, you treated me as a daughter, but the love you portrayed rested on pride and desire. You wanted me to be a symbol of greatness to Asgard."

"How dare you!" said Odin, taking a risky step forward. "I shall not be spoken to like this by a mere girl." The All-Father was scared.

"Tony Stark is different," went on Avi, ignoring Odin's shouts. "His love is the love a father feels deep within the soul for his child. He has been confused and lost for many years, divided over his feelings and his decisions. What would he say if he knew it was trickery that separated us?"

"Avila!" roared Odin, suddenly clothed in his armor again and standing taller than Avi had ever seen him. "You will cease this immediately!"

"Asgard is no longer my home," said Avi. "I will be here no more."

And she was gone. Odin was left alone in the room.

**…**

It was not blackness that surrounded Avi, but simply nothing. Her mind was blank by choice, for she could see every star in the universe but had no use for any of them. Opening her eyes, Avi looked out across the vastness of existence and rested on Tony, deep in animated conversation with Rhodey. He was scared and excited, with a mixture of anger flashing across his eyes.

"You will not see Tony Stark or me anymore, Heimdall," said Avi in a clear, smooth voice. Unbeknownst to the protector of the Bifrost, all sight of Avi and Stark was removed from him immediately. The brightest glimmer of light in Heimdall's eyes slipped away.

A flicker, as if a star flashed before Avi's eyes, breaking her concentration, and she felt her heart rate pick up for a split second. She gasped but pushed it aside.

Now she turned her eyes to Loki, pacing a hall. He was pausing now and slamming his fist against a high column, crying out in anger. Thor was pulling him away, trying to calm the enraged god.

"_It is alright, brother_," Avi said. She watched him stop and close his eyes, listening to her. "_Odin will do me no more harm_." Loki's eyes opened, and he appeared somewhat puzzled. Before Avi could dig any deeper, a sound like static and fingers on a chalkboard echoed painfully in her head, and she screamed, burying her face in her hands. She fought it off, but it returned instantly, lights beginning to flash in sequence around her.

"No," she whispered, but she could not stop it.

Within seconds, everything disappeared and she was alone, back to her self, floating in a sea of black ink.

A deafening roll of thunder split the world, and Avi shrieked, tumbling through space and time. "Loki!" she cried in terror, fighting to regain contact telepathically with her brother. Avi landed heavily on a concrete floor and lay there, breathing hard. Her body froze in terror, and she stared at her hands, holding her upper torso off the ground. Every inch of her body tingled with life more than it ever had before. Her muscles ached as if they had stretched to the limit.

"Avila? Kid?"

The voice seemed distant and like a dream. Avi focused hard, studying her hands and wondering if she had always had that tiny scar below her thumb. If time could move in slow motion, it was certainly doing it now, and the sound of footsteps racing towards her created a dull, lethargic beat in her head. A haze covered her thoughts, and she struggled to remember why she had just fallen. A distant memory, as if something that had happened hundreds of years ago flitted in and out of her mind, and she half-thought she was a powerful goddess, veins flowing with lightning itself. The thought vanished in an instant, and strong hands grasped her from either side.

"Avila!"

The voice came again, garbled and low. Avi decided it was Tony's voice. Yes, she could see him now above her as he rolled her over. He was waving his hands and looked confused.

Arms pushed underneath her, and she rose, pressed against a muscular chest. It seemed like the hardest thing in the world to switch her gaze between faces, but Avi finally forced her eyes to the right and saw Rhodey carrying her.

"Call, Tony!" demanded Rhodey, his voice suddenly clear and steady. "Fine, F.R.I.D.A.Y., call an ambulance! Tony, get it together, man."

For a few seconds, Avi could focus sharply on Rhodey's face, and he looked down at her as he walked rather quickly. She blinked, wondering why he was holding her.

"Hey, kid," he said, giving her a slight smile, "you're gonna be just fine."

"We gotta stop the bleeding!" came Tony's voice.

"Quiet, Tony," snapped Rhodey.

That was the last thing Avi remembered before her eyes slipped shut, and she was once again in utter darkness.

**...**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for stopping by to read :) So excited to bring Tony into the main story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! Who knew quarantining could be so BUSY! Hopefully I can get back on a regular schedule. I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

"I don't understand this," came a muffled voice. "It looks right, but it's…so wrong?"

"Let me see again," came a second voice, slightly more precise than the first, but garbled.

"The skin density is astronomical!" came a third voice.

Avi tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt as if they weighed triple their usual weight. She groaned and shifted.

"Doctor, she's moving."

"Alright, keep her calm."

Slowly, painfully, Avi opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was fuzzy at first, but she realized it was because her eyes were only open a crack. Widening them, Avi saw several men and women circling her, all wearing masks and funny hats. She must be in a hospital. She knew about hospitals. Strange had told her he used to work in a hospital before becoming a sorcerer.

"Hi, young lady," said a man wearing a white coat with the name Doctor Lewis etched across the left breast. He seemed to be in charge. "I'm Doctor Lewis. We've got you in the I.C.U., and we're just checking to make sure you're okay. How are you doing? Can you talk, kiddo?"

Avi sighed, barely registering the words she was hearing. A vague memory of Tony and Rhodey teased at her brain, but it was nothing she could grasp. Avi wondered where Papa and Mama were. How did she end up here?

"Go get Mr. Stark," said the doctor.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" asked a woman at the end of the bed. She was wearing a purple outfit that looked incredibly unfashionable to Avi.

"He insisted," shrugged the doctor. "I don't argue with men who fund the hospital."

The woman disappeared, and Avi watched as some of the other men in the room, wearing equally unattractive outfits, touched her limbs and tried to stick her with needles.

"It's like pushing a stick into hard ground," groaned one of them. "This kid has skin of leather."

"Talk to me, Doc!" came an insistent voice from the doorway. It was from Tony. "Oh, hey, kid," he said, locking eyes with Avi. "How are you? What's the update?" He seemed to be directing his questions to the doctor and Avi simultaneously.

"Her blood is…" the doctor's voice faltered, and he glanced at one of the other men, "confusing. And we're having a heck of a time getting needles into her."

"Yeah, well, she's an alien, so that makes sense," nodded Tony.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked the doctor.

"You know, like Thor," said Tony, resting his hand on Avi's.

"Thor, the god of thunder?" said Doctor Lewis, blinking in confusion. "Another Avenger?"

"Yeah, the same," nodded Tony, his eyes searching Avi's. She was still puzzled as to why he was here and how she had ended up on earth. Where were Odin and Frigga? If she was hurt, shouldn't they be with her? "She's his niece," said Tony, touching her hair with a comforting pat.

"I read about his anatomy in _Physician's Weekly_," said Doctor Lewis, his voice growing excited. "They had a difficult time with him in New Mexico after his accident."

"Yeah, well, tell me about the kid," said Tony. "What's the update."

Avi groaned and pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Oh, easy there, little lady!" said the doctor, trying to settle her back down on the hard bed.

"No, sir, you will release me," insisted Avi, holding firm in her position. "I am quite alright."

"Look, Doctor!" cried one of the other men. "The scrape on her upper arm is scabbed over!"

"You know those Asgardians," chuckled Tony. "They recharge like Oppos. Avila, kid, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Avi, her head much clearer now. She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her as she remembered what had brought her to this moment. The energy coursing through her body, the vision of Odin exposed before her, the blackness of space surrounding her, and lastly, falling to the ground in Tony's lab.

Avi stood up from the table, ignoring the pleas and remarks of the doctor and nurses. Tony held her by the arm and kept her steady. "Hey there, kiddo, you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I feel fine." She was sore, but it felt no different than post-sparring Thor in the courtyard below her quarters. The thing that hurt the most was her heart.

"Well, thanks for trying, Doc," said Tony, shaking hands with the doctor as Avi pulled free of his grip and walked towards the door. "These Asgardians have crazy healing speeds. They'd be great in boxing."

Avi left the room with Tony close behind her, leaving a group of perplexed people staring after them.

"Why was I brought here?" asked Avi, strutting quickly down the hall as she straightened her clothing. "Have I been mortally wounded?"

"No," said Tony, "I just forgot that Asgardians have the healing power of gods. Suppose it is because you are a god."

"I am a goddess, and not all Asgardians heal as quickly as deities," said Avi, stopping at the end of the hall and looking both directions. She saw nothing but bustling people and endless doorways. "How do we leave this hospital?"

"This way," said Tony, pointing the opposite direction down the hallway they had just come. "Are you sure you're okay?"

For the first time, Avi noticed that Tony seemed genuinely nervous and concerned under his confident exterior. She hesitated, looking deeply into his eyes for a moment, and then sighed, "Yes, I am fine. My pain is not physical." She started the direction Tony had pointed, hoping he would follow her, though she wasn't sure why he wouldn't. Part of her was scared that he didn't entirely want her and would try to pawn her off on someone else. If that were the case, she would simply live on her own or try to get Loki to take her away and be alone together, having adventures. The thoughts were fleeting, though, as she sensed Tony hurrying along directly behind her.

"Okay, well, we can unpack that worrisome statement later," said Tony, "but let me ask you now if you're hungry or anything. I could stress-eat about six cheeseburgers right now."

"What is a cheeseburger?" asked Avi, turning on her heel when Tony took a left towards what looked like an exit.

"Cow meat and cheese on bread," said Tony.

Avi raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, "I have heard more articulate ways of describing food."

"A fine beef slab grilled to perfection and topped with a delectable slice of cheese beautifully presented between two pieces of baked bread," said Tony, opening the door and stepping aside to let Avi through.

"If you wish," said Avi, suddenly finding herself wrenched with anxiety again. It had disappeared for a few moments, but as she remembered more and more of what had taken place over the past few hours, her heart rate steadily rose, and she found herself very nervous with her father. What things should she say around him? What mannerisms did he find respectful from a child? What was she to call him? Would he be offended if she did not want one of these cheeseburgers he was describing? As her brain swirled, they stepped off a curb and walked across a sunbaked parking lot to a sleek maroon convertible, the top down. A plate was attached to the back that read 'STARK 33', and Avi wondered if that was how people on earth remembered which car belonged to which person.

"Had Happy drop it off," said Tony. "Jump in."

Avi watched as Tony's opened the door and slid into the driver seat, before going around and doing the same on the passenger side. It was her first time in a car, and she wasn't entirely sure how to go about the whole process.

"So…" blurted Tony, his demeanor turning a mixture of shy and nervous, "hungry?"

"Uh, yes, sir," nodded Avi, deciding it was best to go along with whatever Tony suggested. Since it was their first time alone together without the shock of meeting ruling their emotions, and neither was entirely sure how to act, it seemed appropriate to agree with everything he said and avoid conflict.

"So, what happened when he took you to wherever he took you?" asked Tony, backing the car out.

"Papa…I mean Odin?" asked Avi, blushing as she said the All-Father's name. "Back to Asgard. He did not harm me. We spoke for a while, and then I exploded in lightning. I am not sure what happened. I don't wish to talk about it right now."

"You exploded in lightning?" asked Tony, staring at his daughter, then glancing up and swinging the steering wheel to straighten the car. "As in…okay, yeah, never mind. It's fine. We can talk about it when you're ready."

Avi flushed deeply and sank, feeling bad about not explaining things, but it was all so new and confusing that she hadn't entirely wrapped her mind around it.

"So, let's stop here," said Tony, clicking on his blinker and pulling into the drive-through of a Burger King. A few moments later, and leaving behind a shocked employee after serving Tony Stark, the two pulled away with four cheeseburgers and two bottles of water. Tony licked some melted cheese off the side of his hand as he drove and cleared his throat, "Alright, so you okay with heading back to my place?"

"Um, yes, sir," said Avi, staring at the wrapped cheeseburger on her lap. "Do you…does anyone live…"

"With me?" smiled Tony. "I have a – Pepper. She is my – I have…yes, I have a fiancée. We're going to be married. I, yeah."

"Oh, that's nice," said Avi, her heart rate soaring at the announcement. She had been directing her question towards the idea of Rhodey, wondering if he lived with her father, and had not expected the reveal of another woman in Tony's life. Should she have expected any less, though? Why shouldn't Tony continue with his life? The idea that he had other children flashed across Avi's mind, and she immediately blocked it out, entirely unprepared to deal with that concept quite yet.

"She's the most amazing woman I've ever met," said Tony, seeming to read into Avi's shock. "She'll like you a lot, I promise. I mean, I have never told her about you, but she is a very understanding person."

"You didn't tell her about me?" asked Avi, surprised at the level of pain it caused her to hear this. Immediately embarrassed by the harshness of her tone, Avi took a deep breath and tried to smile, "I mean – that's – I'm sure she is a wonderful lady."

Tony shifted uncomfortably and forced a grin towards his daughter, "Yeah, she's the best. Uh, yeah."

The awkward exchange ended the conversation, and for the next few minutes, the two sat silently as the wind blew their hair, and the car traveled over the roads into more rural areas until all houses and buildings disappeared entirely. After a while, Tony nodded his head to the right and said, "There's home, kid."

A gate followed by a long driveway followed, and then Tony stopped the car in front of the Avengers base, immediately climbing out and straightening his clothes. Avi recognized it immediately. She had been here just hours before, after all. It suddenly occurred to her that Odin may very well return and take her back. She may have blocked Heimdall's vision of her, but the All-Father was smart enough to track her down in such a prominent place.

"Come on in," said Tony, slipping his sunglasses onto the top of his head.

"I can't," said Avi, taking a shaky step backward, steadying herself on the car.

Tony looked at her with puzzlement, "It's alright, kid. Let's go in and talk it all out. Don't worry. Pepper won't mind you being here."

Avi wondered what he meant by that, then realized he thought she was nervous about meeting his bride-to-be. "No, sir," she said. "It's not her. Surely the All-Father will look for me here. I know he will try to find me. We are not safe here; neither you nor I. We cannot stay here."

Tony turned to look at the enormous building, then back at Avi, his eyes narrowed. "Can't say you're wrong," he said. "I should have thought of that myself. Um…tell you what, kiddo, I have a little place in the Adirondacks. It sits on a lake. Serene. What say you and I head up there for a while and talk things over. No one will bother us, and we can get to know each other again. If you like, we can bring Pepper, if you'd feel more comfortable having a lady around. Don't feel pressured! Totally up to you…"

Sensing that Tony was going to ramble for a while, Avi interrupted with, "Yes. Yes. That would be fine. Pepper, too. We must go immediately." Worrying about a step-mother had suddenly dropped to the bottom of her list of concerns, and Avi's only thought was getting as far away from Odin as possible. "How quickly can we make it there?" she asked, concern etched across her face.

Tony flashed a half-smile, "Ever ride in a helicopter?"

**...**

**Ever had an absolutely terrible day? Because poor Avila is sure having one. The next chapter should lighten up. Thanks for reading along! Leave a review if you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper barely questioned Tony when he hurriedly packed a duffel bag and ushered her up to the roof. She had never seen him so tense and nervous. Going along with his urges was the best decision.

Avi was waiting by the helicopter, pacing back and forth and watching the skies worriedly, always expecting the Bifrost to appear. "We must hurry!" she said when Tony and Pepper appeared. "He will come! I know he will come!"

"Alright, kid, get in," said Tony, nodding to the machine. He slung his duffel bag in and gave Pepper a hand to help her up.

"Tony, what is going on?" hissed Pepper, giving him a you-better-answer-me-know glare. "Who is the girl?"

"Please, Pep, just go with the flow," muttered Tony. "I'll tell you everything later." Anxiety was evident in Tony's eyes, and Pepper's heart fluttered. Her perfect man was suffering, and she didn't know why. It hurt her to see him so upset.

"Alright," she whispered, sliding into the helicopter and sitting by Avi. "Hi," she smiled. "I'm Pepper."

"I'm Avi," replied the girl, blushing, and turning away. So, this was Pepper. She was the woman her father was to marry. Avi marveled at how beautiful Pepper was, but couldn't find the courage to tell her so. The idea of having another mother-a mother apart from beloved Frigga-seemed so foreign and strange, and it was making her shy. Avi's heart ached as she envisioned Frigga, sitting in the palace and crying at the loss of her daughter. Did she know yet that Avi was gone? Would Odin gather an army to chase her, or come on his own? Would he even tell Frigga what had happened? Avi buried her face in her hands, mentally fighting the painful thoughts.

"Okay, all set?" asked Tony, settling into the pilot seat. He pushed a few buttons, and the helicopter powered up before lifting into the air. Tony swiveled his chair to face his girls, forcing a fake smile. "Here we go!" he shouted, before pointing to the headsets hanging on hooks above them.

Avi watched as Pepper and Tony slipped the headbands on before copying their actions, wondering if it was to block the noise. Tony asked Pepper if she was alright, and Avi was shocked to find she could hear him. The headsets transmitted sound. She wondered if her own would carry her voice. "Sir?" she said, addressing Tony. "Does this helicopter fly itself?"

Tony nodded, flashing a genuine smile of pride over his machine, "Sure does, kid. I designed it myself. I call it the Improper Helicopter mostly because it rhymes but partly because it's improper for a helicopter to fly itself. Well, not improper but unusual. Okay, mostly because it rhymes. I entered the coordinates, and it will take us straight to my cabin."

"It's a wonderful machine," said Avi, impressed with her father's ingenuity. Every time she saw one of his creations, a burst of dignity filled her heart that she could call this genius of a man her father.

"Tony, is everything alright?" asked Pepper, her auburn ponytail whipping about her face in the wind.

"We'll be fine," assured Tony. "We should be at the cabin in no time, and I'll explain everything. Hey, kiddo, how about that all-seeing guy your people have? Will he see us?"

Avi shook her head, "No, Heimdall's vision cannot reach yourself and me. As for…her," she nodded to Pepper, "yes, he can see her. But I don't think that will be a problem."

"How was his vision blocked?" asked Tony.

"I don't know," replied Avi, looking at her boots. "I just did it somehow. I wanted it, and it happened. I truly don't know."

"Alright, it's okay," assured Tony, reaching over to pat Avi's knee. "We'll figure it all out at the cabin. Wow, this wind is annoying! And these headsets are trash. I bought them on Amazon because we were in the middle of battling Ultron when I thought about putting them in. Probably should have just built my own."

"You bought technology on Amazon?" asked Pepper, surprised that Tony trusted someone else to design something he used.

"My mistake," shrugged Tony, spinning his chair slightly and pressing a button behind him. Instantly, the side of the helicopter closed, leaving them in an enclosed space.

Pepper pulled her headset off and hung it back on the hook, "Well, thank you for thinking of that handy little button, dear."

Tony smirked, "I like a little wind. It makes my hair look natural. Here, kid." He reached over and helped Avi remove her headset. "Now we can hear normal," he said. "Hey, what's that?" He nodded to Avi's bare left arm, suntanned and muscular from hours of training.

Avi glanced down and lifted an eyebrow when she saw what Tony was referencing. A long, jagged streak ran from her shoulder to the inner part of her elbow, and when she tensed her biceps, the streak would glow softly. "I…don't know," she whispered, staring at the strange strip. "It wasn't there before. It must have happened when I…."

"Exploded in lightning?" asked Tony.

Avi nodded, flexing her arm to make the light glow on and off.

"Exploded in lightning?" asked Pepper, using her hands to brush her hair back. "Tony, what is going on, baby?"

"Uh…" Tony looked at Pepper and chuckled nervously, "going on? Hm. Say, Pep, have I ever told you about my long lost family of Asgardian goddesses?"

"Your what?" asked Pepper. "Babe, what are you talking about?" She was confused, of course, but not shocked. This was Tony, after all. He could tell her he was an alien, and it probably wouldn't surprise her.

"Yeah, see, a few years back, I was in love with this beautiful Asgardian princess, and we had a baby and then, well, Freya…" Tony trailed off. He stared at Avi for a second before taking a hitched breath and sighing, "Freya died. I was terrified of the baby. Okay, not like, of the _baby_, but of how to raise the baby. I didn't want to fail her." He said the words to Avi more than Pepper, tears appearing in his eyes. Avi held his gaze, her heart beating fast in her chest as Tony spoke. He smiled slightly and nodded towards her, "So, I took her back to Asgard and let her grandparents raise her. The biggest mistake I ever made. Now I have a second chance, and I'm going to do the right thing. Bring up my kid and be the best dad I can be. Give her an allowance, ground her, chaperone her high school dances. The whole bit."

"Tony," interrupted Pepper.

"Might even design her a car," continued Tony. "Some sort of lightning car, maybe."

"Tony," repeated Pepper, leaning forward.

"No boyfriends until you're thirty," said Tony, pointing at Avi.

"Tony!" said Pepper, putting her hands on Tony's shoulders.

Tony instantly broke into tears, falling into Pepper's arms. The events of the day had broken him.

"Sir!" said Avi, leaning forward, but immediately scaling back, allowing Pepper to hold Tony close.

"Oh, Tony," soothed Pepper, still not entirely sure what was going on, but understanding that her man was hurting deeply. She held him close as he sobbed, his body shaking in her arms.

Avi pressed herself back against her seat, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. She had hurt her father. She wasn't exactly sure how, but he was crying, and it was probably because of something she had done. Possibly uprooting his entire life and placing him in imminent danger from Odin had played a part. The thought crossed her mind that she should escape and leave Tony and Pepper alone. She could open the helicopter door and jump out. No…that was silly; she would fall to her death. And she had no idea how to open the door. No, she would wait until they landed and then run away. If she were lucky, there would be other creations of Tony's that she could use to escape. Perhaps a flying machine of some kind. It wouldn't be stealing, exactly, just taking something to get her as quickly away from Tony as possible to save his life. But if he had designed it, wouldn't he be able to track it?

Avi groaned and buried her face in her hands. This was all far too complicated and quite possibly the worst day of her entire life.

"Hey, hey, kid," came Tony's voice, cracked and emotional, "it's alright. I'm fine. You just got me all affectionate there for a minute remembering when you were a baby and your mama…" Tony sighed and pulled back from Pepper, giving her a tender kiss before turning to his daughter. He placed a hand on her knee, "Hey, kiddo, you okay?"

Avi slowly lowered her hands and looked at Tony, relishing his touch but doubting her worth to him. "Yes," she whispered.

Tony, face streaked with tears, flashed a wide grin and opened his arms, "Can I hold you?"

Natural reaction drove Avi forward, and before she knew what was happening, she was crushed against Tony's chest, crying into his shirt. She had cried far too many times in one day, but this outburst felt different. It was not tears of pain or anguish that Avi cried, but tears of relief. Tony loved her, and she could see he was not faking or trying to appear friendlier than he was. He was her true father; his heart open for her to see. Odin had always been so mysterious, looming, and….mighty. Yes, mighty was the word. Tony was the opposite. He was loving and humble. Avi had known him for such a short time, but she could see it in him. She remembered the day he had taken the nuke into outer space, risking his own life without a moment's hesitation. Then she thought of Odin, beating her mercilessly when his fear of her power overtook him. Two very different men. Avi was relieved she was with the better of the two.

But as she rested there in his arms, Avi found memories of her childhood leaping forth. She recalled the time she had wanted to see the dancers in the courtyard, but her father's balcony was too high to see over. Odin had scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders, his strong hands holding her fast and safe. She had bent forward, kissing his forehead, and his eyes had expressed so much love. The recollection of Odin breaking his stoic image one afternoon when she had fallen from a tree, rushing to her side and gathering her in his arms, face flushed with tender love, also flew into her mind.

"_I shall not be spoken to like this by a mere girl_."

The pain of Odin's last words to her cut through her reminiscing, and Avi gripped Tony even tighter.

No. Avi's childhood had long since passed. In those days, Odin had nothing to fear. Avi was unaware of her power, and he was molding her to be his puppet. Of course, he loved his granddaughter, but he loved the idea of owning her even more. From now on, Avi didn't care what happened to Odin. He was no longer her father.

Tony Stark was the only father she had room for in her heart.

**… **

The first few hours at the cabin were nerve-wracking for Avi. She stationed herself by a window and stared at the sky without moving, ignoring any attempt by Tony or Pepper to converse. Every flash of light, mirrored off the lake, or sound of the trees made the girl's muscles tense, and she would press against the glass, heart racing.

Tony and Pepper eventually retreated to a far corner where Tony gave his fiancée the entire story, as far as he knew. Pepper was incredibly gracious. Secretly, she was a little hurt that Tony had kept this from her for so long, but she could also see how painful it was for him to recall. The love that flashed through his eyes when he looked at her made up for it. As much as he had loved Freya in the past, Pepper knew he loved her just as deeply now. The two were just leaning in for an understood make-up kiss when Avi jumped to her feet, startling them both.

"I think we are safe," she said, standing awkwardly by the window, running her finger over the glass. Avi stared at the glowing streak on her arm, trying not to think about the energy coursing through her body.

"Well, that's good to hear," said Tony, squeezing Pepper's hand before standing and going to his daughter's side. He took Avi's shoulders and smiled down at her, "Do you want to talk now? No pressure. If you'd rather just chill for a while, that's fine, too. I would like to know how you exploded in lightning eventually, but only when you're ready. If you want we can get out grape juice and make some juice pops. I love juice pops."

Avi glanced down at her boots but forced herself to look back up and make eye contact with Tony. He was being nothing but kind to her and deserved her respect. "Yes. I'm ready. Uh, to talk. Not the…juice pops."

"Sounds good," said Tony. "Uh…" he glanced at Pepper apologetically, "alone, or…?"

"She can stay," whispered Avi, losing the battle of maintaining eye contact. His eyes were too loving and kind. She felt inferior to his tender gaze.

"Alright, well, if you're sure," said Tony. "Let's sit down, kid. Here, you can sit on this chair." He pulled a beautiful, handmade wooden chair towards her. "Pep and I will sit on the couch. You take as long as you need to talk. We'll just sit here and listen and be supportive." He sat down, and Pepper joined him, linking her arm through his.

Avi sank slowly onto the chair, resting her hands beneath her thighs and took a deep breath. Now was the time. She was going to explain what had happened to her, even though she didn't understand it herself. This conversation was going to be rather tricky, but the look on Tony's face told her everything she needed to know. He was going to stand by her side no matter what, even if she _was _a possessed, lightning girl. They would figure this out together. The feeling from earlier came back, and Avi found herself almost cracking a smile. Safe. She felt safe.

She took a deep breath and began to talk.

**...**

**Thanks for reading, guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to be more regular! Thanks for all the follows and favorites!**


End file.
